thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Linus Omark
| birth_place = Övertorneå, Sweden | draft = 97th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2005 }} Linus Omark (born Linus Karl Heimer Omark on February 5, 1987) is a Swedish professional ice hockey left winger who currently plays for the Salavat Yulaev Ufa of the KHL. He was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers in the 4th round (97th overall) of the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Linus began his professional hockey career in his native Sweden, playing for Luleå HF of the Elitserien. In 2008-09, he led Luleå in scoring with 23 goals and 55 points, good for third in the league. Following that successful campaign, Linus played one season with HC Dynamo Moscow of the Kontinental Hockey League in Russia. He scored 20 goals and 36 points in 56 games. Linus became known as a "YouTube sensation" for his creative scoring attempts which included a shootout goal where he flipped the puck over a sprawling Swiss netminder, Marco Bührer in a March 2009 international exhibition, a between-the-legs goal in a game against Timrå and a behind the net lacrosse-style attempt versus Brynäs. Linus moved to North America for the 2010-11 season and, following his first training camp with the Oilers, during which he recorded 3 points in 2 exhibition matches, was assigned to the Oklahoma City Barons, the Oilers' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. He drew attention when he blamed the demotion on "politics," however, he had a successful start to the season, recording 13 goals and 26 points through his first 26 games with the Barons to lead the team in scoring. Five of those goals came in one game on November 7, 2010 when Linus scored five times against the Toronto Marlies and added another goal in a shootout to help the Barons to a 7-6 victory. Linus admitted that although he was initially angry with the demotion, he took it as a learning experience and an opportunity to prove himself, channeling his emotions to work at improving his game. After injuries to Oilers forwards Ales Hemsky and Shawn Horcoff, Linus and fellow Barons teammate Ryan O'Marra were recalled on December 8, 2010. He made his NHL debut on December 10th against the Tampa Bay Lightning in a 4-3 shootout win for the Oilers. Linus recorded an assist and the clinching shootout goal. His shootout goal drew widespread attention as it featured a spin move at centre ice. Lightning forward Simon Gagne called it "too much" while Gagne's teammate Martin St. Louis described it as a "slap in the face." Oilers head coach Tom Renney defended Omark, telling those who did not like the move to "deal with it." On December 16th, Linus scored his first NHL goal against Steve Mason of the Columbus Blue Jackets; he also recorded 2 assists in a 6-3 Oilers victory. By season's end, Linus had dressed for 51 games with the Oilers, recording 5 goals and 27 points. With the Oilers missing the playoffs, Linus returned to Oklahoma City and finished with 14 goals and 31 points in 28 games. He added one goal and 3 points in the Barons' first round playoff loss. After going pointless in five games and scratched for five, Linus was demoted to the minors. On August 29, 2012, Linus left the Oilers and agreed to a one-year contract with Swiss club EV Zug. In the 2012–13 season (due to the NHL lockout), Zug was further strengthened by the presence of Henrik Zetterberg and Edmonton Oilers. On August 27, 2013 (off the back of his successful season in Switzerland), Linus returned to the Oilers organization, signing a one-year two-way contract. On December 19, 2013, the Buffalo Sabres acquired Linus from the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for a conditional sixth-round draft pick. On February 7, 2014, Linus was placed on waivers by the Sabres after scoring no goals and two assists in 13 games with the Sabres. He refused to report to the Rochester Americans, Buffalo's AHL affiliate, after clearing waivers, prompting the Sabres to terminate his contract and place him on unconditional waivers (which he subsequently cleared). After the incident, Linus indicated he would return to Europe to continue his professional career. On February 19, 2014, it was announced that he had re-joined his original club, Luleå HF, for the remainder of the season. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Linus has represented Sweden several times. He made his international debut at the 2007 World Junior Championships in his native country where he recorded 5 points in 7 games to help Sweden to a 4th place finish in the tournament. Linus made his senior international debut at the 2009 IIHF World Championship in Switzerland. He recorded 10 points in 9 games as Sweden captured the bronze medal. Again, Linus represented his country at the 2010 IIHF World Championship in Germany and Sweden won another bronze medal with him recording 4 points. Category:1987 births Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:HC Dynamo Moscow players Category:EV Zug players Category:Jokerit players Category:Lulea HF players